leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Avel
Summary Story Galen grew up in the city of Noire to a poor household, him and his brother raised only by his father. Everyday he saw his father working, always striving to give his sons a better life. He hated the fact that his father had to work harder to support them, and hoped to get a job when he turned the legal age to relieve his fathers workload. On his first day of work as a dishwasher at the local pub, he came home to find his father collapsed. His father passed away later at the hospital from his lack of sleep and exhaustion. From that day forward, he wouldn't let his father's sacrifice be in vein, and would strive to make himself a success. At the age of 24, he had finally raised enough money to open his own bar. Things were fine with him bar-tending for a year, but two groups of pirates entered town one day, Drake's Bandits and The Mirage Raiders. He'd had an altercation with one of the Mirage Raiders, Ethan, for not serving him alcohol while being a minor. Later that night, while shopping for groceries, he returned to find his bar raided and on fire. He was devastated, with his clouded judgement, he'd just assumed it was the Mirage Raider because of the earlier incident. Although holding his own, he was beaten by the Raiders and informed they didn't do it. Galen realized it must have been Drake's Bandits, he apologized to the Raiders and started to walk away. They stopped him and offered to help, they felt some sympathy for him, and they wanted to take down a rival crew. After the defeat of The Bandits, The Mirage Raiders were impressed with the natural magic skill he displayed and offered him a spot traveling with their crew. With the loss of everything he had, he had no choice but to reluctantly accept the offer. Now travelling the sea, Galen and his crew survive on searching for lost treasure, or raiding government ships carrying stolen goods. While he does take part, Galen would rather just keep doing his job tending the ship's bar, although his knife skills regarding alchemy magic have earned him the nickname Bane Blade Galen. Personality Galen is usually calm when he has work to do, this is because he simply has a good work ethic. He values self-reliance, and wants to achieve success through his own work, not for the money, but to have the satisfaction of being able to do it through hard work alone. His natural determination won't let him walk away without finishing what he starts. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Galen Avel Nickname (Wanted as): '''Bane Blade Galen '''Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Elf Magic Classification: Alchemy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Alchemy: Galen can transmute certain items into tools and weapons for his own use. Elf Eyes: Elves in Galen's world have a natural ability to see through illusions and trickery. Levitation Magic: While he can't use this to fly, he can levitate whatever his alchemy magic creates at amazing speeds. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Was able to slightly damage the town level Demon King with a knife.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (While in the underworld, was able to keep up with 3 Mach 350 speed demons.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Struggled to lift struggled to lift a 1200 lbs weight.) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Was able to shatter a building sized boulder with a kick, but only by building up speed in place by spinning.) Durability: Town level (Was completely incapacitated by a single hit from the Demon King, who was earlier seen destroying towns with stomps.) Stamina: High (Ran for an entire day without tiring.) Range: City level (He can propel his transmuted weapons across cities) Standard Equipment: Toothpicks: He carries multiple boxes, these are the objects that Galen turns into his knives, spears and explosives. Transmuted Knives: Standard transmutation, they can overwhelm an opponent with speeds slightly slower than Galen, especially when there are a number of them, takes one toothpick to make. Transmuted Spears: Twice as powerful as the knives, but twice as slow, takes one toothpick to make. Transmuted Explosives: A small explosive substance that has the power of a large grenade, take an entire box of toothpicks to make. Curgarita: A drink that can cure all poisons inflicted on the user. Noire 75: A drink that can allow the user to teleport multiple feet away by drinking it. Bloody Fairy: A drink that heals all wounds and stamina of the user. Dragon Punch: A drink that allows the user to produce a ball of fire as a projectile. Norian Coffee: A drink that gives the user a greater fist fighting ability and increases physical striking strength to multi-city block level. Glartini: A drink that turns the user invisible, it can even mask the presence of magical and spiritual energy. Black Rose: The strongest of Galen's drinks. It gives the user a giant increase in magical energy, This means gives different effects for however drinks it. For Galen, it was once shown that after drinking this, he was able to use his alchemy to transmute parts of his opponents body into various materials, rendering them immobile, something he could never normally do. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: His physical strength is comparably weak unless he makes use of his speed. If he runs out of toothpicks, he will no longer be able to transmute weapons. He is allergic to peanuts. All drink effects have a short timeframe of usability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stab in The Dark '''- Galen throws all of his toothpicks high into the sky and transmutes them all into knives, this eclipses the sun and is massive enough to destroy cities. '''Transmuted Bone - Although only doing this once, he has turned his arm bones to metal for extra power in his hits, he can likely do this with other bones. Mixology - With his drink mixing skills, Galen can make a variety of drinks on the spot. By using magical ingredients, he can make certain drinks with special effects. Feats * Kept up with 3 speed demons. * Wanted with a bounty on his head, has managed to stay alive and free. * Survived a hit from the Demon King. * Shattered a giant boulder with with a single kick after building up speed. * Won a boxing match against a stronger opponent by turning his arm metal. * His work ethic is so strong, that he resisted the hypnotizing song of a siren, just because he had mugs to wash. * Although not a combat feat, he can make a pretty good drink. Other Notable Victories: Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Byakuya's profile Note: Soul Society arc Byakuya was used Aaron Young (Color Wars) Aaron's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 7 Category:Humanoid Category: Magic Category:Armed to the teeth